elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighters Guild (Oblivion)
The Fighters' Guild is a guild where those practicing combat arts can gather together and adventure on combat- and melee-related quests. History of the Fighters Guild Though it was officially established by Potentate Versidue-Shaie in the year 320, it was his kinsman Dinieras-Ves who suggested an order of mercantile soldiers-for-hire. The order was initially called "The Syffim," after the Tsaesci word for 'soldiers,' but the name was changed by the Potentate to the more common name known by the people: the Fighters Guild. The Fighters Guild was formed sometime after the Potentate conquered Tamriel in one of the bloodiest conflicts in history. The only army left standing was that of the Potentate, but the economy was also knocked off its feet. Local cities had no militia or force to protect them, especially outside of Cyrodiil where the Potentate's forces were concentrated. The Fighters Guild was formed to combat rising crime rates across the lands. It was originally intended to be a guild for Akaviri only, but since there were not enough of them to keep order it was opened to non-Akaviri members as well, not to mention the fact that Akaviri members would not know the geography or politics of varying regions. Anyone interested in combat that is focused on an honest living can join the Guild. Unfortunately, the guild has recently started having trouble with a new group of mercenaries known as the Blackwood Company who have been stealing contracts and fighters from them. This is outlined in the Black Horse Courier newsletter A New Guild for Fighters?. Guild locations All of the cities except for the Imperial City and Kvatch have a guildhall of the Fighters Guild inside its walls. The most important guildhalls are located in Anvil, Chorrol, and Cheydinhal, as this is where you will obtain Fighters Guild quests, but each guild has members who offer various services including training. * Anvil Fighters Guild * Bravil Fighters Guild * Bruma Fighters Guild * Cheydinhal Fighters Guild * Chorrol Fighters Guild * Leyawiin Fighters Guild * Skingrad Fighters Guild Ranks and Guild Perks At Master rank, you receive access to the Guildmaster's Chest in Chorrol, which provides you with monthly revenue and looted items from the Fighter's Guild. You can give orders to Modryn Oreyn in Chorrol to focus on either recruitment of new members, completion of contracts, or both equally. Focusing on recruitment will rein in more items in the chest, while doing contracts will bring in more gold. Quests The Fighters Guild quests do not follow a linear order.For example, after completing Trolls of Forsaken Mine from Oreyn, you can complete The Noble's Daughter and The Stone of St. Alessia in any order, with subsequent quests (Mystery at Harlun's Watch after The Noble's Daughter) afterwards. Click on the image below for a comprehensive view of the quest progression. Joining the Fighters Guild Joining the Fighters is as simple as heading to the main guild halls in Anvil, Cheydinhal or Chorrol. Speak to the respective head of the guild and join. Anvil Fighters Guild quests in Anvil are given by Azzan. *A Rat Problem *The Unfortunate Shopkeeper *Den of Thieves and Newheim's Flagon *The Wandering Scholar *The Stone of St. Alessia Cheydinhal Fighters Guild quests in Cheydinhal are given by Burz gro-Khash. *The Desolate Mine *Amelion's Debt *The Fugitives *The Noble's Daughter *Mystery at Harlun's Watch Chorrol Fighters Guild quests in Chorrol are given by Modryn Oreyn. *Unfinished Business *Drunk and Disorderly *The Master's Son *More Unfinished Business *Azani Blackheart *Trolls of Forsaken Mine *Information Gathering *Infiltration *The Hist Gold Rewards The amount of gold received from Fighters Guild quests that give a reward in gold is dependent upon your level, as follows: Suspension and expulsion from the guild If you steal from or kill another guild member you will be temporarily suspended from the guild until you make up for your actions. The first offense will involve retrieving 20 Bear Pelts for Vilena Donton in Chorrol. The second requires you to obtain 20 Minotaur Horns. If you have reached the rank of Grand Champion in the Arena then you can easily fight many bears or minotaurs there and get paid for it, as opposed to searching Cyrodill for them. You can also buy bear pelts from many traders and save yourself time, if not Septims. After three offenses, you are forever expelled, with no chance of reprieve. Fighters Guild members per city :For the main article with images of the members, see List of Fighters Guild members. There are a number of members of the Fighters Guild at each guildhall, as well as some members outside of the guildhalls who play a part in contracts. Also in every guildhall there is a Porter who will repair your weapons and armor for a price. Anvil *'Azzan' – Local guild head, quest giver. *Huurwen – Trains up to Apprentice Block. *Llensi Llaram – Trains up to Novice Athletics. *Mojo – The local guild dog. *Rhano – Trains up to Journeyman Blade. *Rufrius Vinicius – Trains up to Apprentice Hand to Hand. *Sten the Ugly *Vigdis – Trains up to Apprentice Blunt. Bravil *Nahsi – Trains up to Apprentice Hand to Hand. *Tadrose Helas – Weaponsmith with 600 . Repairs weapons. Trains up to Apprentice Armorer. *Vincent Galien Bruma *Bumph gra-Gash – Trains up to Apprentice Heavy Armor. *Right-Wind – Trains up to Apprentice Blade. Cheydinhal *'Burz gro-Khash' – Local guild head, quest giver. *Keld of the Isles *Ohtimbar *In Desolate Mine (Part of the Fighters Guild quest, The Desolate Mine) **Brag gro-Bharg **Elidor **Rienna Chorrol *'Vilena Donton' – Fighters Guild Master. **Viranus Donton – Son of Vilena. *'Modryn Oreyn' – Local guild head, quest giver. *Kurz gro-Baroth *Lum gro-Baroth – Trains up to Journeyman Block. *Sabine Laul – Weaponsmith with 600 . Repairs weapons. Leyawiin *Antus Flonius *Brodras – Trains up to Apprentice Heavy Armor. *Cingor *Dubok gro-Shagk *Rellian *Sherina – Trains up to Journeyman Blade. *S’kasha *Vantus Prelius Skingrad *Ah-Malz *Maglir *Fadus Calidius – Trains up to Apprentice Block. *Parwen See also *''History of the Fighters Guild *''Fighters Guild History, 1st Ed. Category:Factions Category:Fighters Guild